Inspector 13
Inspector #13 is the fourty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the twelfth episode in the third season. Plot A Techadon master visits Kevin's garage, looking for an Omnitrix signal. Kevin attacks, ending up fainted. Gwen later finds him. Meanwhile, Ben and Julie are playing tennis when the Techadon master attacks, capturing Ben. He takes Ben on his ship, and tries to cut off the Ultimatrix. Ben tells him everyone will die if he cuts off the watch, so the Techadon Master hacks the Ultimatrix. Gwen and Kevin come aboard. Gwen is destroying all the machines, for they have no offense to Anodite DNA or mana. But they are adapting to her power. Ben tries transforming into aliens, but it backfires, causing Gwen and Kevin to transform. They are released back on Earth while Ben uses Techadon hands to try and defeat the Techadon master. Back on Earth, Gwen, Kevin and Julie go to the Techadon creator machine in downtown Bellwood. The Techadon Master finally gets Ben. Gwen is transformed into Upchuck, and tries to eat their way in, but fails. as Nanomech, attacking the Techadon weapon master.]] Kevin is Nanomech and flies in. Gwen and Kevin start destroying robots, when Ben uses voice command mode, turning Gwen and Kevin back to normal. Ben turns into Four Arms, and causes a ton of rocks to collapse on the Techadon master, causing the Techadon Master to faint. Ben, Gwen and Kevin cause the ship to take off, and Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie return to downtown Bellwood. Gwen tells Ben that since Kevin and her got Ben's powers, Ben might have gotten Gwen and Kevin's powers during that time. Ben feels like a fool since he was fighting the Techadon master with his human skills instead of Anodite and Osmosian powers. Major Events *The Ultimatrix malfunctions, causing Gwen and Kevin to turn into Ben's aliens when Ben tries to transform. *The Master Control is unlocked on the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix Alien debut *Clockwork (By Gwen) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 Aliens Used By Ben *Echo Echo *Terraspin *Four Arms By Gwen *Diamondhead *Clockwork(Debut) *Upchuck *Humungousaur *Rath By Kevin *Jetray *Wildmutt *Way Big *Nanomech *AmpFibian Trivia *Strangely, the aliens don't have a female appearance like Gwen 10 in this episode. *It is revealed that Echo Echo can duplicate items that he is holding. *Ben says that Gwen might turn into Stinkfly. If she had, it would have been his first reappearance since the original series. It is also Stinkfly's first mention by name since The Forge of Creation. *It is revealed that Gwen feels disgusted by Upchuck's powers in this episode. *When Kevin and Gwen are turned into Ben's aliens the voices are different to match them. *When the computer in the factory is trying to define Nanomech's species, the computer said "Unknown Biomechanical Organism" *AmpFibian is seen flying and phasing through solid robots in this episode. *Gwen did not question the fact that she had been turned into a alien that Ben hadn't turned into yet (Clockwork), so this may just be the first time that Clockwork has been used onscreen. *The Master Control in the Ultimatrix has been unlocked. *It is revealed that Clockwork has a Swiss accent. *Inspector 13 referred to Terraspin's species as Aldabran and humans as Terrans. *Kevin as Wildmutt was able to communicate somehow saying "Uh-oh!" and "Not my car" in a very dog-like matter, even though Ben as Wildmutt never could talk as Wildmutt. *This is the second time Gwen uses Diamondhead even though first time was non-canon. See Also *Inspector Number 13/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Article Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Article Stubs